Kreate-A-Fatality
The Kreate-A-Fatality system is a finisher which debuted in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Also known as the custom-chain-Fatality system, it allows players to create their own Fatalities using a series of special moves and ending them in a brutal finishing move. It replaced the classic Fatality system, whereby a series of button presses would activate a pre-programmed animation sequence. Function After defeating an opponent, the player has the option of starting the Kreate-A-Fatality system. A timer bar appears at the top of the screen and starts to empty. The player can then approach the opponent and enter a specific combo to begin the Fatality, using a violent move like hitting them, breaking a bone or tearing out an organ. After this, the timer resets and the player can input another combo, but the bar will decrease quicker each time a combo is added on. The player can perform up to ten combos before they can execute a final "Finisher" combo, which will outright kill the opponent (such as ripping their head off, or breaking their neck). The finisher combo can be executed at any time; it is possible to use one straight away to simply end the Fatality right away. Ranks After a Fatality has been performed, it is given a ranking, depending on how many chains there were. The higher number of chains in the Fatality will give the player more kurrency to spend in the Krypt, or use to Kreate-A-Fighter. #Fatality #Deadly Fatality #Killer Fatality #Bloody Fatality #Mortal Fatality #Brutal Fatality #Evil Fatality #Vicious Fatality #Savage Fatality #Extreme Fatality #Ultimate Fatality However, if the timer runs out before a Finisher can be inputted, the Fatality will "fail" and no rank will be given, regardless of how many chains were inputted beforehand. Normal Characters With the exception of Blaze, Goro, Kintaro, Moloch and Onaga, all of the characters share the same set of the Fatality moves. There are six different positions an opponent can be placed in (known as a transition), and during the chain (but only after performing the first Forward action, meaning they cannot start with a transition), the player can move the opponent around to any one position. With only one exception, Transitions do not count as a move. Facing Forward This is the default position for the opponent. Here, the player can perform the following: *Grab the opponent's head and slam it into their knee. (Forward, Forward, Square.) This is similar to Smoke's throw. *Punch them so hard they turn all the way around. (Foward, Back, Square.) *Punch them in the gut. (Up, Up, Square.) *Perform a spin-kick. (Back, Back, Square.) *Kick them in the groin region. (Down, Down, Square.) *Pull out their heart. (Forward, Forward, Triangle.) *Pull out their brain. (Back, Back, Triangle.) *Pull out two of their ribs. (Down, Down, Triangle.) *Pull out their thighs. (Forward, Back, Triangle.) *Rip off one (Up, Up, Triangle.), or both, of their arms. The player also has the option to hit them with the arms. *Grab one of their arms and break it. *Grab their head and rip it off. (Up, Up, Circle.) (Finisher) *Grab their head and twist it 180 degrees, breaking their neck. (Back, Back, Circle.) (Finisher) *Turn them around and pull out their spine, head still attached. (Down, Down, Circle.) (Finisher) *Press on their head until it explodes, similar to Darrius's Hara-Kiri. (Forward, Forward, Circle.) (Finisher) *Grab their torso and rip it off, similar to Johnny Cage's Torso Rip fatality.(Forward,Back,Circle) (Finisher) *Whilst holding a torn off arm (or both), the player can knock the opponent's head off with it/them (Finisher) Knees (Down, Back, Square or Down, Forward, Circle.) Here, the opponent is forced down onto his/her knees. From here, the player can do the following moves. *Snap their neck. (Up, Up, Triangle.) *Kick them in the head. (Down, Down, Square.) *Slam their knee into their head. (Forward, Forward, Triangle.) *Punch them with either a left hook (Forward, Forward, Square.) or a right hook (Up, Up, Square.). Either of these can be performed a max of two times. *Kick them. (Up, Up, Square.) *Go behind them and break their neck, in a similar fashion to how Shang Tsung killed Liu Kang in Deadly Alliance. (Forward, Forward, Circle.) (Finisher) *Reach above them and pull out their spine, although the head is not removed this time. (Up, Up, Circle.) (Finisher) Behind (Down, Forward, Square.) Here, the opponent is turned around. The player can perform these moves. *Either punch or knee them in the back. (U U 1/F F 1) *Grab an arm and break it. (D D 1) *Snap their neck. (B B 1) *Pull out their brain. (D D 2) *Pull out their heart. (F F 2) *Kick them in the backside. This move can be performed 2 times. (U U 2) *Punch them so hard that they move to the forward position. (B B 2) *Clap their hands across their head, breaking it. (Finisher) (F F 4) *Perform a powerful smash which destroys the head. (Finisher) (U U 4) Face Down In this position, the opponent finds themselves lying face first on the ground, allowing the player to do the following: *Drop forward so that their knees hit their head. *Stomp on their back. This can be done multiple times. *Punch their head. *Tear out their spine, with head still attached. (Finisher) Face Up The opponent is forced down on the ground, lying face up, exposing them to the following moves. *Punch their face. This can be done multiple times. *Jump on top of their head and crushing it, much like Jax's Fatality in Deadly Alliance (Finisher) *Drop forward onto their knees, crushing the head beneath it. (Finisher) Knees Behind Whilst facing backwards, the opponent can be forced onto their knees, setting them up for the following: *Punch their back. This can be done multiple times. *Tear off their head. (Finisher) Characters with Weapons In addition to the above moves, Dairou, Kenshi, Li Mei, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Fujin, Sareena, Shang Tsung, Ashrah and Cyrax also have the ability to use their swords on opponents. Once their swords have been drawn, they gain new ways of increasing the chain or killing their opponent. However, they will be unable to put the sword away unless they otherwise impale it. Jarek also has the option of using his axe on an opponent. The different sword types tend to vary, with only some being able to do certain chains or finishers. Kano, Kira, Mavado and Mileena also have the option of using shorter swords on their opponents, and their moveset tends to be slightly different. Forward *Cut off their left or right arm (or both). *Impale their chest. Once this has been done, the sword cannot be retrieved. Kano, Kira, Mavado and Mileena cannot perform this move. *Impale their gut. Once this has been done, the sword cannot be retrieved. *Stab them in the head or in the gut. Only Kano, Kira, Mavado and Mileena can do this. *Impale their head. Once this has been done, the sword cannot be retrieved. Only Kano, Kira, Mavado and Mileena can do this. *Decapitate the victim with a swing, chopping the head clean off. (Finisher) Knees Only Dairou, Kenshi, Li Mei, Scorpion and Sub-Zero can perform moves in this position. *Impale their chest. Once this has been done, the sword cannot be retrieved. *Decapitate the victim with a swing, chopping the head clean off. (Finisher) Behind Only Dairou, Kenshi, Li Mei, Scorpion and Sub-Zero can perform moves in this position. *Stick the sword up their backside, then pulling it out, the brain and heart still attached. (Finisher) Face Down Only Ashrah and Cyrax can perform moves in this position. *Stab the sword in the opponent's head, then pull it out with the head still attached. (Finisher) Face Up Only Fujin, Sareena and Shang Tsung can perform moves in this position. *Cut their head off. (Finisher) *Stab the sword straight through their head. (Finisher) Knees Behind Only Fujin, Sareena and Shang Tsung can perform moves in this position. *Impale their back. Once this has been done, the sword cannot be retrieved. Boss Characters Blaze, Goro, Kintaro, Moloch and Onaga have a different moveset to the other characters in the game. They have fewer moves than the regular characters, but to compensate, each of their transitions counts as a chain. Facing Forward *Smashing them with a crushing blow. *Kicking them. *Performing a spin punch. *Kneeing them in the chest. *Slamming them with their fist. *Punching them in the torso, breaking it off. (Finisher) *Uppercutting their head off. (Finisher) *Clapping their head, breaking it. (Finisher) *Kicking their head off. (Finisher) *Punching them in the torso so hard that it explodes. (Finisher) Trivia *Fighters created in Kreate a Fighter cannot perform transitions. Gallery Scorpion Ultimate Fatality MKA KaF.png|Scorpion performs an Ultimate Fatality on Bo' Rai Cho. Mileena Savage Fatality MKA KaF.png|Mileena performs a Savage Fatality on Jade. MKA Frost Deadly Fatality.png|Frost performs a Deadly Fatality on Sub-Zero. Moloch Torso Punch MKA KaF.png|Moloch splits Kintaro in half with a punch. Sindel Neck Snap MKA KaF.png|Sindel snaps Quan Chi's neck from behind. Onaga Head Kick MKA KaF.png|Onaga kicks the head off of Smoke. Ermac Stomp MKA KaF.png|Ermac jumps and crushes his opponent's head. Scorpion Decapitation MKA KaF.png|Scorpion decapitates his opponent with his weapon. Fujin Arm weapon MKA KaF.png|Fujin rips off his opponents arms, and uses as a weapon. Category:Fatality Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay Category:Finishing Moves Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon